Alter Ego Interrupted
by Mycha
Summary: Her alter-ego needed to come out and play sometimes, but that didn't mean she was comfortable with people knowing about it.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters used in this story. I just like the characters and enjoy playing in their world.

**Alter Ego Interrupted**

"Really? That's great, Touko! You've seemed stressed lately. I'm sure a night out with your friends will do wonders for you." Robin didn't have to feign sincerity. The woman in question had been quite irritable for weeks now.

"Thanks, Robin," the tall brunette replied distractedly as she rummaged aimlessly through the cabinet. Suddenly she stopped mid-motion. Turning towards her young roommate, she continued. "But you know, I think you're right. I was feeling bad about not bringing work home, but I _have_ been stressed. Everyone deserves a break now and again." The older woman smiled much more brightly.

"Yes. That they do," the young blond agreed with uncharacteristic excitement.

"Will you be ok? By yourself, I mean?"

"Of course," Robin giggled. Sometimes Touko could be so over protective. She wouldn't say that out loud, so she settled for merely shaking her head bemusedly.

By the time Touko was finally gone, Robin felt so antsy she could barely contain her excitement. As soon as the teen saw her roommate's car turn the corner at the end of her street, she practically ran to her bedroom.

It had been so long since she had gone to a club that she was giddy with excitement. The last time, in fact, she had still been at the convent in Italy. Robin giggled as she remembered that night.

Adele had been one of her very few non-nun friends and was definitely more than a bit wild. About once a month she would drag Robin out to some party – never once letting her wear her customary pilgrim's dress or pigtails.

At first, Robin had been terrified – between the outfit her friend had dressed her in and the slight nervousness of wondering what Father Guliani would think, she simply couldn't help it. When she finally had gathered the courage to ask the priest for his opinion, he said going to parties was perfectly normal and she should enjoy it. She never told him what they wore, though. Somehow that had seemed too embarrassing.

Now she smirked slightly, realizing that she was wearing the same outfit that she had the last time she and Adele had partied.

Robin had lost some weight since she last wore the black leather pants, but she filled out the dark green satin corset quite a bit more. After tying her necklace so that it was the length of a choker, and pulling her newly curled locks loosely back, she suddenly felt panicky about how revealing her outfit was.

_'Don't worry, you look great!'_ she could almost hear Adele laugh. _'Besides, no one knows you. You can relax and be yourself for once._'

As the young woman got out of the taxi, she was glad she had done her research. While she enjoyed dressing up and flirting occasionally – acting like a normal teenager, she supposed – she would be embarrassed to no end if anyone she know actually saw her like this. Her alter-ego needed to come out and play sometimes, but that didn't mean she was comfortable with people knowing about it.

Any traces of worry or fear melted away as soon as she walked in the door. The industrial music assaulted her senses, its pounding beat vibrating through her. Without thinking, Robin soon found herself on the dance floor moving to the music and flirting with young men. She hadn't realized how stressed she herself had been until she felt it float away with each note.

"Hey, Little Lady. How 'bout I buy you a drink?"

Robin turned towards the speaker, smiling. Looking at the much older man, she felt both a twinge of panic and a bit of rebelliousness. He was definitely too old for her to be flirting with, but he _was_ the one starting it.

"Sure, that sounds good." Robin was just starting to follow him when her phone started ringing. "I'm sorry," Robin apologized, as she pulled out her communicator. Glancing at the ID, she paled. "This is work," she continued, nodding apologetically to the man.

"Hey, no problem, Kid. I'll be right over there waiting for you." The man beamed as he took a few steps back towards the bar.

Robin smiled shyly before turning her back and answering her phone.

"Hello."

"Robin..." the low baritone voice of her partner began.

His voice alone sent a shiver down her back. Amon was _definitely_ the last person she wanted to see her dressed like this.

&&&

Nagira reclaimed his seat next to his brother. "Cute kid. Think I might have a chance with her."

Amon rolled his eyes in annoyance as he slapped his brother up the side of his head. He hadn't seen who the man had been talking to but knowing him, it was someone far too young.

"Robin, I just got a call from Michael. I'll be by to pick you up in 30 minutes.

"A...Amon," Robin stammered. "That's ok. I'll just meet you at the office."

"Robin, it's far too late for you to be out alone," the dark hunter began lecturing. "Where are you?"

"Ah. Well. I'm out on the other side of town. I hate for you to come out here. I'll just grab a cab..."

As Amon listened to his partner, he noticed the nervousness in her voice. He could hear the noise in the background, but couldn't distinguish it from the noise in the club he was at.

"Wow, whoever is on the other end of that phone sure is stressing the poor kid out," Nagira commented around his cigarette as he admired the view he now had of the girl.

Distractedly, Amon followed his brother's gaze. He narrowed his eyes. That girl looked suspiciously familiar. _'No, it can't be, can it?'_ he though to himself.

&&&

Robin was feeling more nervous with each passing second. She started twisting locks of her hair around her fingers as she desperately tried to think of a way to get off the phone and not have Amon figure out where she was.

To make matters worse, she had a nagging feeling that he was a lot closer to where she was than she wanted him to be.

"Robin, where are you? Robin?" her partner barked through the phone.

"Oh, sorry Amon. I'm... uh... I'm on the north side of town."

"So am I. Where exactly are you? I'll come and get you."

"Really, Amon. It's ok."

&&&

As Amon continued to watch the blond, he noticed that she seemed to be acting more distraught by the moment – almost like Robin was sounding. Then he realized why he couldn't distinguish the background noise on her end of the line. It was the same as his.

Cautiously Amon got up and headed towards the woman in question. "Robin, we don't have time for this. If I pick you up, we can head straight to the crime scene."

Trying to think of some other excuse for Amon not to come, she turned to head towards the door, only to find herself face to face with the man in question.

Surprised, Robin jumped and almost dropped the phone.

"Amon," she squeaked, green eyes wide.

Quirking an eyebrow, the black clad man suppressed the smirk he could feel just below the surface. Calmly, he closed his communicator and put it away in his coat pocket.

"Well, this is a new look for you," he commented dryly, quickly taking in the view. Tipping his head towards the door, he casually continued. "Let's go. I've got an extra shirt in my car if that will make you feel better."

Meekly she nodded her head and headed for the door, head bowed and cheeks aflame in embarrassment.

Shaking his head, the elder hunter followed. He had never really understood the opposite sex, but he was beginning to realize that teenaged girls were a completely different mystery.

A/N: I admit, this isn't one of my better stories, but the thought hit me and just wouldn't let me go.

**8 Apr 2010**


End file.
